


Like Real People Do

by LateNightConversations



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightConversations/pseuds/LateNightConversations
Summary: A year. 12 months. 365 days. Things have always been fine, and they will stay that way until the end. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

The chill in the night air was the kind that sinks deep into the bones. The early winter sky overhead held a slight light to the clouds that threatened the first snowfall of the year. Pausing under a street lamp, Butch sighed, his breath easily visible in the cold. “I still don’t know why I have to go to this thing.” He fumbled in his pocket for a pack of cigarettes, lighting one and inhaling deeply.

“Because you know just as well as I do that getting in the bosses good graces is crucial.”

Butch arched an eyebrow at his partner. He knew she had a point, their track record for successful missions was down right dismal as of late. “Hell I know Cass, but this whole thing just seems kinda weird.”

Cassidy shrugged, pulling Butch’s leather jacket closer to her frame to ward off the cold. She should have brought her own, but nothing seemed to match her outfit, all she had to do was flash a grin of feigned innocence and his jacket was hers. “I know. The boss as been sorta off lately…I mean one minute he’s pulling everyone into his office team by team to berate us, and the next he’s using his connections to throw this swanky bash.”

“I guess it is what it is.” Butch exhaled a cloud of smoke, mingling with his breath in the chilly air he looked like a dragon. “ But I could think of a million other things I would rather be doing right now.”

Cassidy held back a sardonic chuckle. “ Really now? Like what?”

“Well ok one. There is an Electabuzz game on, and it should be starting…” He glanced at his watch. “Right now.”

“You’re telling me that a baseball game is more important than rubbing elbows with the higher ups and checking out our competition?”

Dropping his cigarette to the sidewalk he crushed it out with his foot. “ Hey the playoffs are right around the corner. Besides that, I’m sure you’d rather be reading some gossip magazine or some other pointless drivel like that.”

“Hey now!” Poking his in the chest, Cassidy smirked. “ Just because you’re an illiterate simpleton doesn’t mean you get to question my choice of reading material.”

Smirking, Butch glanced up the street to the entrance of a grand hotel whose ballroom and bar had been rented out for the night. Several other Rockets were already entering the building. “ I feel like a tool in this get up.”

Cassidy rolled her eyes and shook her head as she looked Butch over. He wore a pair of khaki pants, a crimson red dress shirt and a black tie, an outfit she had picked out. “ Well I’m sorry Butch, but its not exactly a jeans and tshirt sort of thing. Besides you look fine.” She reached out adjusting his tie slightly. “ Look at it this way, at least they have an open bar. Now come on lets go.”

“Thank God” Butch muttered under his breath as Cassidy link her arm with his and practically drug him down the sidewalk.

* * *

 

Leaning against luxurious mahogany bar top, Butch took a long sip from his beer as he watched the scene before him unfold. Cassidy was schmoozing with Wendy across the room, he smirked as he watched her sip a martini in her short, form fitting black dress.

He spied Jessie and James, thankfully sans Meowth, chatting at a table with some grunt whose name he did not know. Suddenly it dawned on him that he didn’t know the name of most of the grunts, save for two men that were lingering around the bar named Dan and Charlie.

Taking another sip from his drink, he scanned the room. Domino was talking up Tyson, laughing at what he could only assume was a joke, probably a dirty one at that. Professors Namba and Zager were seated at a table with their own respective glasses of scotch and cigars, chattering on about something that would probably bore him to the verge of tears. _God this thing is a real drag._

“Are you enjoying yourself sir?”

His people watching interrupted, Butch glanced sidelong at Mondo, who had taken a seat at the bar, a bottle of Coke in his hand. The young teen was wearing a dark blue polo and khakis, and looked very out of place. “Kid, what did I tell you about calling me sir?

” Mondo set his soda down, and bowed in apology. “Sor….sorry Butch.”

“Damn it….my name’s Bu…oh wait. Never mind.” He drained the rest of his beer, and signaled the bartender for another, before turning his attention to Mondo. He actually didn’t mind the kid. Sure his tendency to want to please could be a little irritating, but he was a decent person. Sometimes Butch found himself wondering why exactly the teen was here in the first place, but who was he to question. “Nice soda kid.” Butch took a rather long pull from his newly arrived beer. “ You’re not drinking?”

“No…si…r…Butch.” The youth was quick to correct himself. “ Not old enough.”

Rolling his eyes, Butch chuckled. “ No shit. Look at the company we keep kiddo. You think laws apply?”

Mondo remained silent, his eyes following the beer bottle in Butch’s hand, to his own soda bottle on the bar top. Butch waived down the bartender. “Two shots of whiskey, top shelf. And a beer for my friend here.”

“That’s ok…you…you don’t have to.” Mondo swallowed hard.

“Live a little Mondo, its an open bar, we’re not paying for any of it.” Butch gave a sinister grin, as the bartender returned with the order. Eyeballing the shot glass, Mondo picked it up, giving the amber liquid a sniff. He recoiled slightly in disgust.

Grabbing the other shot glass, Butch smirked. “ Ok, here we go.” He clanked the small glass against Mondo’s, spilling a little on his hand as he tossed it back.

Panic setting in, Mondo did the same, fight back a gag as he swallowed. He grabbed for his Coke blindly, grabbing the beer by mistake to chase down the foul taste, on furthering his urge to gag.

“That’s the spirit kid!” Butch chuckled as he watched Mondo close his eyes, his balled fist in front of his mouth. He thought back to his first drink and how he had thrown up after four beers. He almost felt bad for the kid, he just needed a distraction. “Say…why are you over here hanging out with me anyways?”

Taking a deep breath, Mondo finally lowered his hand. “Well….I was going to talk to Miss Jessie…but she’s kinda…well…busy.”

Butch nodded, as he turned his attention back to the table he had been watching earlier. “ Ah. I see. You got the hots for her or somethin’ ?”

“No! It’s not like that!”

“Sure, whatever you say. But you’re wasting your time pining over her kid. I say you set your sights elsewhere. Like there.” Butch pointed over toward Domino, who by now looked a little agitated with Tyson.

“Domino? Ew, never.”

“Well take your pick. I’m sure there are plenty of girls out there who’d be interested in you kid. You’ve got you’re head on right.” Butch signaled the bartender for his third beer of the night.

“Thanks” Mondo sheepishly took the complement, and looked at the beer that had been ordered for him. He cautiously picked up the bottle and took a small sip, followed by a second longer one. It didn’t taste half bad compared to the shot. “ I don’t really know many of the girls. I stay busy most of the time. I mean besides Miss Jessie, Domino, Wendy and Miss Cassidy….but she’s….” He trailed off taking another drink.

“She’s what?” Butch furrowed his brow.

“Well you two…you’re an item” Mondo answered cautiously.

With a dry chuckle, Butch downed half his beer in a long drink. “Says who?”

“Everyone really.”

Rubbing his chin, Butch glanced back to Cassidy and Wendy, who by now had been joined by a dejected looking Tyson. “Is that so?” Draining the rest of his beer, Butch rose to his feet, grabbing his jacket that Cassidy had returned to him upon entering the party. “ C’mon kid. I need a smoke, you’re coming with me.”

* * *

 

Under the dusky light of a street lamp, Butch fished his smokes out of his pocket. Removing two, he shoved both in his mouth, lighting them before handing one over to his companion.

“No…No thanks.”

“Come on kid. Live a little.”

Mondo took the smoldering stick, and studied the end, before taking a small drag, coughing as he did.

“There ya go! Life’s too short man. Who knows when were gonna end up in the slammer for good, or take a bullet in the back.” Butch frowned as soon as the words left his mouth. Despite the heavy buzz he felt, he soon realized how sobering his words were. As he fished his phone from his pocket, he watched Mondo take another drag, coughing much less this time. He felt a small twinge of guilt, deciding to lighten the mood. “ Hey I just checked the scores, the Electabuzz are winning.”

“You’re a baseball fan?” Mondo questioned around the cigarette. “ You think they have a chance of making the playoffs?”

“ Pretty good shot I think.”

“Well, well….what is this? Contributing to the delinquency of minors?”

Mondo stiffened up, Butch chuckled. “ Heya Cass….nice of you to join us.”

“Miss Cassidy….I uhhh…” Mondo glanced down at the cigarette in his hand.

“Christ kid. It’s just Cassidy, not like she’s officer Jenny. Calm down.”

Ruffling his hair a little Cassidy laughed. “ It’s fine.”

Blushing noticeably, even in the dim light, Mondo dropped the half smoked stick and slunk toward the entrance. “ I…I really should be heading back to the party.”

Butch waved him off. “See ya round kid.” He turned back to Cassidy. “ You have enough of fraternizing?”

“Nah, just needed some fresh air. It’s stuffy in there.”

“Mm hm.” He replied absentmindedly. “ Hey ya know, I didn’t tell you earlier, but you look nice tonight.”

“Thanks.” Cassidy leaned against the light pole. “ You don’t clean up too bad yourself.”

Nodding in appreciation of her compliment, Butch took another drag from his cigarette, caught off guard when Cassidy plucked it from between her lips, bringing it to her own, taking a long drag. He smirked. “ You drunk Cass?”

“Buzzed.” She handed the cigarette back to him. “You?”

“Same. Ya know, Mondo was tellin’ me…seems people seem to think that we…I mean you and I…are a thing.”

“Is that so?” She held back a snicker.

“Apparently.”

“ Could you imagine?”

Dropping his cigarette to the sidewalk and crushing it out, Butch took a step closer, closing the small gap between them. “ No, they must be crazy.”

“Definitely” Cassidy reached a hand out, her fingertips barely tracing along the faint stubble along his jaw line. “ They must be out of their minds. You know how fast rumors spread at HQ.”

“Oh how I do.” Butch moved even closer, filling any space the remained between them. “ Wanna give them something to talk about?” His lips just about brushed hers with the last few words he spoke.

Not bothering to respond, Cassidy crushed his lips with her own in an unyielding kiss, never minding who might be near.

Caught off guard at first, Butch was quick to respond to the kiss, deepening it, and eagerly obliging when he felt her tongue brush against his lips.

Just as quick as she had initiated the kiss, Cassidy pulled away, her cheeks somewhat flushed. “Not here.” she murmured. “ I know just the place.”

* * *

 

The janitors closet was cramped to say the least, but neither could complain. With Butch pinned against the wall, Cassidy kissed his neck without a care in the world. She thought for a moment to question her actions. Was it the alcohol? No, she most definitely was not drunk, though the liquid courage did wonders for her on acting on things she had been thinking on for the better part of almost a year.

His fingers toying with the hem of her short dress, Butch silently wondered what exactly his partners motives were. Sure he had asked her if they wanted to give the others something to talk about, but here in the solace of the cramped closet they were far from the view of anyone else. As she began to unbutton his shirt, he decided he no longer cared.

“Ugh, this is impossible. Why did you tie this so damn tight!?” Cassidy tried in vain to loosen Butch’s tie.

“ I didn’t, You did.” He smirked, bringing his hands up to give the knot a try, loosening it enough to get it over his head.

“Well…that was stupid.”

“I coulda told you….” He trailed off as she proceeded to kiss his chest, sinking to her knees, her lips pressing against his stomach just about the waist of his pants. “…That…”

A mischievous grin graced her face as she ran her palm slowly up the front of his pants, reveling in the low groan that came from above. Slowly she undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants, repeating the motion over the front of his boxer briefs.

“Damn Cass…” Butch murmured as his head leaned back against the wall behind him. The grin on her face only grew at his response, and for a moment she thought of making a well timed quip, but she knew her mouth could be put to better use at the moment as she tortuously lowered his undergarments.

He watched nothing more to look at her in to moment, but his head seemed to be stuck to the wall, he wondered briefly if he had been dropped on his head as a baby and perhaps had some unknown metal plate that was somehow magnetically held in place by something unforeseen in the darkness. He almost chuckled at the notion, but instead reached his hand down, his fingers tangling in Cassidy’s strawberry blonde hair, pressing slightly on the back of her head. “Fuck Cass….” he whispered, finally finding the power to move his head, gazing down at the top of her head. He moved his hand from her hair, his finger tips gently trailing down the side of her face to under her chin. He bit his lip as she shifted her gaze up to him. Those lavender eyes locked on him, as her motions continued was almost enough to end his night right there and then.

“St…Sto…Stop…Cass…”

Kissing softly below, and then above his belly button, Cassidy rose to her feet, kissing his lips softly. “What’s the matter Hutch? Am I too much for you?” She grinned seductively.

Pinning her between the wall and his body, Butch pushed her dress up to her waist, pressing his hips against hers hard. His hands pinning hers against the wall above her head as he leaned in and whispered hotly in her ear. “ Call me whatever you want right now, but I guarantee you you’ll remember my name when I’m done with you.”

Leaning forward, Cassidy kissed him hard, and as he let go of her hands, she was quick to move to take down her panties, though he was quicker, pushing her hands out of the way and finishing the job for her. As she step out of them, she broke the kiss. “We…really shouldn’t be doing this…rules and all, ya know.”

Butch pressed his forehead to hers, kissing her chastely. His hands moved to the back of her thighs, lifting her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he pressed his hips to hers again, pinning her firmly against the wall. “ No…No we shouldn’t…rules.” he mumbled.

Moaning softly as he pressed against her, Cassidy kissed along his jaw, up to her ear. “ Fuck the rules.”

That was all the answer he needed as he shifted slightly, entering her in one swift motion.

Cassidy gasped slightly, her head leaned back against the wall, Butch moved slowly as he peppered her throat with kisses, her arms coming to rest around his neck.

Butch concentrated on his own rhythmic movements, listening to the soft moaning coming from his partner he sped up his pace slightly, in doing so he knocked something over. Judging by the slight dampness of his socks in was a mop bucket. It didn’t matter.

Letting her hands rest on his shoulders, Cassidy kissed him greedily, even as he tried to break away she was unrelenting, until her need for air became to great, she pressed her forehead against the side of his face. “Harder Butch…” she whispered breathlessly in his ear.

Upon hearing his name fall from her lips, Butch obliged and then some. He was close, and he desperately wanted her to join him or beat him to the finish. He felt her grip his shoulders tighter, her hips pressing back against him with every thrust.

Tightening an arm around his neck, Cassidy let her other hand rest on his shoulder, her fingers griping his shirt. Though Butch’s thrusts had become completely erratic she felt herself teetering dangerously on the edge. A few thrusts more and she took the plunge, her back arched against the wall, her fingers digging into his shoulder. “ Oh…Butch…fuck…”

He felt her closing in on him, and that was all it took. He moaned her name through clenched teeth as he pressed hard against her, joining her in the finish. He rocked against her still, kissing her messily despite his body urging him to catch his breath.

“Goddamn” he murmured as he broke away from her lips, letting his forehead rest against hers.

“Mm hm.”

Slowly Butch released his grip on the back of her thighs, gently lowering her to her feet, though her arms remained around his neck.

Cassidy kissed him softly again before letting go of him. “We really should get back to the party.”

Buttoning his shirt back up, Butch nodded in agreement. “ Yeah. You wanna go out first, or should I?”

“You can, I probably should at least attempt to fix my hair.”

Chuckling, Butch glanced down at a pair of lacy black panties on the floor. “ You might need these though.” As he stooped to retrieve them, he realized they were soaked from the bucket he had knocked over. “ On second thought, maybe not. Sorry.”

“Damn it Butch. I really don’t want to go commando the rest of the night.”

Hiding the underwear behind a box of cleaning solution he shrugged. “ Them’s the breaks my dear.”

Cassidy flipped him off with a grin. “Just go would ya?”

Leaning in for one last quick kiss, Butch quickly made his way into the hallway shutting the door and promptly running into someone.

“Woah, watch it would ya!”

“Sorry.” Butch stared dumbfound at Domino. “Did you know that’s not the bathroom?”

The blonde arched an eyebrow, noticing his misbuttoned shirt. “ Really? Well that’s good to know.”

“Yeah.” Butch sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “ It’s down the hall if that’s what you’re looking for. Anyways…Gotta get back to the party, told Cass I’d only be a minute.”With that he took off down the hall, leaving Domino alone.

Hearing the exchange from inside the closet, Cassidy waited a few moments until she figured the coast was clear before exiting.

Stepping into the hall way she was met by a befuddled looking Domino. _Shit_. “Oh hey…crazy thing…did you know this isn’t the bathroom? Anyways…don’t want to keep Wendy waiting, told her I was just running to the little girls room. See ya!” With the she hurried back to the party, all the while silently cursing herself for being so stupid.


	2. Dead Sea

The light from the wall sconce overhead flickered slightly. Leaning against the wall, Butch sighed. “What do you think he wants to see us for?”

Shifting her violet eyes to the grand door of Giovanni’s office, Cassidy shook her head slightly. “ I dunno.”

“Hey Cass.”

“Hmm?”

“Nothing.”

Shifting her eyes from the door to her partner, Cassidy arched an eye brow. Butch was easy enough to read. “Spill it.”

“That night at the party….are we just gonna act like that never happened?”

Though it had been over a month, the holidays had come and gone, and a new year started, she knew it would come up at some point. She’d be lying if she were to say she hadn’t replayed it over in her head a few times, but she would be damned if she would let him know that. “Yeah, that’s kind of the idea.”

Turning his gaze toward the flickering light, Butch tried to hide the slight disappointment on his face. “Right. Ok good, just wanted to make sure we were on the same page.”

Nodding absentmindedly Cassidy let an uncomfortable silence settle over them. Hoping that would be the last they would speak of it, but knowing it probably wouldn’t be.

Thankfully the awkwardness didn’t last long as Domino exited the office. Passing by, letting her finger tips trace across Butch’s chest as she walked by, earning an evil glare from Cassidy. “The Boss will see you now.”

Stepping into Giovanni’s spacious office, the aromatic smell of an expensive cigar smoldering in the ashtray permeating the air, Butch noticed as he quickly scooped what looked like a pill bottle into the desk drawer.

“Have a seat.” Giovanni’s voice was cold as he motioned toward a pair of chairs in front of his desk.

Both did as they were told, exchanging nervous sidelong glances as they did.

“Do you know why I called you here?”

Cassidy was the first to speak up. “ No sir.”

“You see.” He paused to puff on the cigar. “ You two were among my top agents. So reliable, so much promise. But something has changed.”

The pair nodded in agreement.

“Yet, I haven’t forgotten the success you have brought to Team Rocket in the past, and I have something to reward you with.” He pushed an envelope across his desk.

Apprehensively Butch grabbed it, and slowly looked over its contents, he gaze shifting slowly back to Giovanni, whose forehead had a slight sheen of perspiration, noticeable even through the thin haze of smoke. “Sir, what is this?”

“Exactly what it looks like. An all expenses paid weekend trip to the Orange Islands. Perhaps a little R and R is just what you two need to get back on track.”

Snatching the envelope from Butch, Cassidy’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. “Thank you sir!”

Nodding, Giovanni took another long drag from the cigar. “ Cassidy, you are dismissed. Butch, I would like to speak to you in private.”

The two exchanged an almost concerned glance, as Cassidy, the envelope still clutched tightly in her hands nodded obediently. “Yes sir.” With the she left the office, and left Butch behind to nervously shift in his chair.

Opening a drawer on his desk, Giovanni slid a silver cigarette case and matching lighter across his desk. “Have a smoke. Would you care for a drink?” He motioned to the decanter of whiskey on the edge of the desk.

“Uh…sure.” Butch lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. “ Th…Thank you sir.”

Filling the small glass with the intoxicating amber liquid he pushed the glass across the desk. “ Of course.”

Taking a small sip from the glass, Butch couldn’t help but feel scrutinized under the dark stare of the man across from him.

“I want you to know that after this little vacation, I expect nothing be excellence from the two of you. There is no longer room in this organization for slouches.”

Taking another long drag, and exhaling nervously, Butch nodded. “ Of course sir.” He knew Cassidy would be waiting for him in the hallway, and how he wished he was already there with her.

“I want to make one thing very clear to you. Don’t fuck this up.”

Crushing out his cigarette, Butch took a rather large sip from his glass. “ I’m sorry…what? It’s a vacation sir.”

Quickly leaning across the desk, Giovanni grabbed the young man by the wrist, his face only inches away. “ I said do not fuck this up.” Each word was accentuated as he brought the smoldering end of his cigar down on Butch’s arm, burning through the fabric of his shirt down the skin. “ Do I make myself clear?” He released his wrist as he sat back nonchalantly in his chair.

Wincing, Butch pulled his arm back quickly. “ Yes sir. Perfectly clear.”

“Good, you are dismissed. Now get out of my sight.”

No better words could have been spoken as Butch quickly rose to his feet and exited the office into the freedom of the hallway, the heavy door slamming behind him as he leaned against the wall, taking a moment to collect his thoughts before they were quickly interrupted.

“So what did he want to talk to you alone about?”

“Nothing really.” Butch sighed heavily.

“Liar.” Cassidy let her eyes travel from the flustered face of her partner to his arm. “What happened?”

Quickly shoving off from the wall, Butch started down the hallway. “Nothing. Nothing happened, now come on, we’ve got some packing to do.”

Shaking her head, Cassidy followed after him, knowing that she wasn’t going to get the answer she was looking for.

 

* * *

 

The sun was already blistering though it was barely noon. The added weight in his arms and on his back did little to help the quickly forming line of perspiration coating his brow.

“Hurry it up Bill!”

He scowled, he knew she was trying to get under his skin, and she wouldn’t let a little thing like a vacation stop that. “Well princess, maybe if you could be bothered to lift a finger there by now.”

Pausing mid stride, she raised her hand and splayed her fingers before her. “And ruin this manicure. No way.”

The flip flops on his feet did very little to stop the heat from the sand, as they finally hit the beach after a ten minute walk from the hotel. It didn’t matter though, this vacation was much needed. Unshouldering the pair of chairs and setting down the cooler, Butch took in the sight before him. A near empty beach and the sun dancing off almost calm waters, save for a gentle waves breaking on the shore.

Hands on her hips, Cassidy scanned the beach. “It’s practically a ghost town around here. It’s perfect!” Shedding the denim shorts and thin cotton tank top she had been wearing, and stripping down a black and white striped bikini, Cassidy whipped her head around at the sound of a low whistle coming from her partner. “ Pervert.”

Finishing setting up the chairs, Butch raised his hands in mock innocence. “ Guilty as charged.” He plopped down in one of the chairs, and reached into the cooler, pulling out a beer and offering it to Cassidy, before opening one of his own. “ Now this is what I am talking about.”

“Mm hm.” Cassidy plopped down in the other chair, taking a drink of her beer. Stretching out in the heat of the sun. “ This is great.”

The rest of the early afternoon was spent drinking, and basking in the sun simply enjoying each others company in a comfortable silence, save for a few short conversations.

Finishing the rest of beer number four, Cassidy rose to her feet. “ I think I’m going swimming. Are you coming or what?”

“Nah, I think I am good right here.”

“Oh come on, don’t be lame.” Cassidy grabbed his hand, spilling his beer in the process as she tugged hard.

“Hey!” She may have been lithe, but Cassidy was a lot stronger than she looked. Butch struggled to keep himself balanced as he was pulled from his chair. “ You want to swim, then go for it.”

Playfully pushing him, Cassidy flashed an evil grin as she took off toward the water. “Come and get me Botch!”

Rolling his eyes, Butch chuckled to himself as he pulled his shirt over his head and took off after her. As he caught up with her, he tackled her into the gentle surf.

Wriggling from his grasp and pushing off of him, Cassidy headed for deeper water.

As she disappeared from his sight, Butch waded out into chest deep water. He could feel the salt water sting the haphazardly bandaged burn on his arm, but he pushed it from his mind. He splashed the surface of the water idly, waiting for Cassidy to resurface, until his legs were pulled out from underneath him.

Pushing her wet bangs from her face, Cassidy snickered as Butch popped back up, rubbing the salt water from his eyes. “Nice of you to join me after all.”

The smug look on her face was too much for Butch to take as he lurched forward, crushing her lips with his.

Though caught off guard, Cassidy was more than eager to return his kiss, her arms snaking around his neck.

As the kiss intensified, Butch let his hands rest on her hips, his eyes widening as her felt one of her hands slide down his chest and stomach, coming to rest at the waist band of his swim trunks, her fingers curling around the elastic. He broke the kiss, their faces inches apart, he stared into her violet eyes, and the devious smirk etched on her lips.

“Maybe we should head back to the hotel.”

He nodded dumbly. “ Yeah, maybe we should.”

* * *

 

Somewhere between packing their stuff up, and the walk back to the hotel, the tension between them had been snuffed out.

Sliding the key card in the door, Cassidy set her stuff down. “ Ugh. I need a shower. I feel so gross.”

Shutting the door behind them, Butch dropped the rest of their beach gear as he watched the bathroom door close. “ Don’t use all the damn hot water!” He shouted after her. Opening the cooler, he grabbed the last beer, and headed out on to the balcony for a smoke.

Running a hand through his hair, he flopped down on one of the wicker chairs. His hair felt dry and sticky from the saltwater, and his shoulders stung with a slight sunburn. Flicking his lighter, he brought the flame to end of his cigarette, inhaling deeply as he listened to the churning waves in the distance.

Exhaling a rather large cloud of smoke he tried to piece together in his mind how exactly they had gone from acting completely normal one minute to having a damned clichéd beach make out session. It had been her who had wanted to act like they had never had sex in the first place, and as much as that had been a disappointment to him, he was willing to oblige by that. Sure he had initiated the kiss today, but she certainly hadn’t done anything to stop him.

Draining the rest of his beer in a long swallow, he deposited the half smoked cigarette in the bottle. Just how long were they going to dance around the obvious attraction between them? Was it just pent up lust? Did she have feelings for him? For that matter, did he have feelings for her? Deep down he knew the answer on his behalf, but it was too much to admit to himself while trying to process everything else.

“Hey the showers open.”

Butch turned to see Cassidy lingering in the doorway with only a towel tied around her. He swallowed hard, trying not let his gaze linger on her too long. “Thanks.”

“Hey did you know the mini bar is stocked?”

Rising to his feet, he pushed passed her as he headed for the bathroom. “Good to know” He muttered under his breath.

* * *

 

There had only been enough hot water for a very short shower, though maybe a cold shower would have done him more good. Exiting the bathroom with a towel tied around his waist, Butch glanced over at the small sofa in the room, Cassidy was stretched out, a couple of small bottles from the mini bar sat empty on the table. He turned his attention the news on the TV. “Anything interesting going on?”

“Nope. Can you believe this is the best thing on TV right now?”

Dropping his towel he pulled a pair of gym shorts from his bag and pulled them on. “ Hey you should pay attention, you might learn something.”

Cassidy sat up, glaring in his direction. “Shut up.” She tossed him one of the mini bottles of booze as he sat down beside her.

Unscrewing the cap, Butch watched her do the same. “Cheers.” He tapped his bottle against hers before tossing it back, grimacing slightly at the burn as it slid down his throat.

An unsettling silence settled over them. Glancing sidelong, Butch watched Cassidy idly tap her fingers on knee as she pulled her legs under her. She wore a short pair of jogging shorts and a thin black tank top, and as his gaze lingered a bit longer it became apparent, no bra.

“Things got awkward earlier. Didn’t they?”

Butch sighed. “ Yeah, I suppose you could say that.”

“Why?”

“Fuck Cass, I don’t know.”

She shifted a little, scooting closer to him. “Easy, no need to get all bitchy.”

Butch remained silent, as he felt her hand come to rest on his knee.

“Were both adults, there’s no need for things to be awkward.”

He was about to make a smart ass remark at her last statement, but his words died in his throat as she moved to straddle his lap. Her lips brushing his gently.

She kissed his neck, then his jaw, letting her forehead rest against his temple. “Do you want me?” She whispered hotly in his ear.

Releasing a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in, Butch ran his hands down her sides, his finger tips lightly tracing over the skin just beneath the hem of her shirt.

Pressing her hips hard against his, Cassidy smirked. “ Are you going to answer me or what?”

Pushing back up against her, Butch grinned at the slight moan that escaped his partner. “ That good enough of an answer?”

“Mm hm.” Cassidy kissed him softly, before letting her lips work down his neck, to his chest, and then to his stomach, as she slid herself off his lap, coming to rest on the floor between his legs. She pressed her lips to his stomach again, slowly kissing along the waistband of his shorts before slowly lowering them.

Letting his head rest against the back of the couch, Butch let his eyes fall closed as he felt her hand wrap around him and slowly begin to move. “ Damn Cass…” He sighed contently, until he felt her still, her hand releasing him. He opened his eyes, looking down at her with a puzzled expression. “ You alright?”  
Her eyes closed tight, Cassidy leaned back on the palms of her hands, taking a deep breath. “I…I…I’m gonna be sick.” She sprang to her feet and dashed for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Pulling his shorts up, Butch slowly followed after her. He was about to knock on the door when he heard her wretch. “ Hey…uhhh…you ok in there?”

“Yeah…I…”

He heard her wretch again. He grimaced slightly as he slid down the wall.

“I’m fine.” She wretched a few more times before flushing the toilet.

Butch heard the sink turn on, and then shut off, as he heard Cassidy slide down against the bathroom door. “You wanna come out here…it’s more comfortable.”

Slowly the door opened, and Cassidy crawled out, laying her head in Butch’s lap.

“So I repulse you that much huh?” Butch chuckled slightly.

“Shut up.” She muttered against his thigh. “Uhh…why’d you let me drink so much.”

“Hey now drunky…you just need some self control. Come on, lets get you to bed.”

“No.” Cassidy wrapped her arms around his waist, settling her head back in his lap. “ Stay here.” she mumbled.

“Alright.” Butch lightly stroked her hair. “ We can stay here a bit.” He was met by silence. “Cass?” She mumbled something incoherent, and started snoring softly.

Closing his eyes, Butch scooted down the wall a bit further, taking care not to wake Cassidy, though he doubted much would at this point. “Night Cass.” He whispered.

Sleep was quick to claim him. It had been a long day.


	3. Take a Back Road

Burying her face in the pillow, Cassidy shifted in the soft hotel sheets. After several minutes, she willed herself to open her eyes, only to promptly shut them once more. There was a headache threatening to make its presence felt.

The room was void of any noise other than the distant cries of seabirds and waves coming from the open window. She was seemingly alone, her partner appeared to be missing.  
With a groan, she forced herself into a sitting position.

A quick survey of the room confirmed that she was the sole occupant. Her tongue felt thick in her dry mouth, she wondered if this was how it felt to roam the desert with nary a drop to drink. However the sink felt miles away, no matter how thirsty she was.

Flopping back down, she rolled to her side, a water bottle on the night stand staring her right in the face. She snatched it and drained half the contents before noticing the bottle of aspirin and a hastily scrawled note left along with it.

_Went to get breakfast, be back soon. Think you might need these. -B_

  
Tossing back a couple of the pills, Cassidy chased them with the rest of the water. A faint smile crossed her lips, at least Butch was thoughtful. She cringed slightly at the thought of her partner, as thoughts of what, or rather what didn’t happen last night. She wondered if he was pissed off sulking somewhere.

  
Her thoughts were interrupted as Butch shoved his way through the door, a brown paper bag in hand. “Hey you’re awake.”

  
“Where were you?” she asked flatly.

  
“Free breakfast downstairs. You know I’m not one to pass up a free meal.” He set the bag down on the nightstand. “I grabbed you a banana and a bagel with cream cheese if you want ‘em.” Flopping down on the free side of the bed, Butch laced his fingers behind his head and kicked off his shoes.

  
Rolling over, Cassidy draped her arm across his torso, and laid her head on his chest. She felt Butch tense, and then relax. “Thanks.”

  
“Uhh…yeah. So how are you feeling?”

“I’ll live.”

“Well that’s good.”

“Hey Butch.”

“Hm?”

“About last night…”

“Hey it's fine. No biggie. So….I found the perfect thing for us to do today.” He was quick to change the subject.

  
Rolling over and sitting up, Cassidy rummaged through the bag on the night stand, relieved that the subject was quick to die. “Oh? Is that so?”

  
“Yeah, there was a big bulletin board down in the lobby, full of all kinds of stuff to do. They rent out backpacks for day hikes, with like a map, first aid kit, that kinda stuff. The guy down there told me about a nice little trail off the path that is supposed to lead to an amazing view.”

  
Slowly chewing a bite of the bagel, Cassidy knit her eyebrows. “You want me to go hiking hungover?”  
“You said you’d live. Besides, some fresh air would probably do you some good.”

  
“Fine. But I’m going to shower first.”

 

* * *

 

Waves broke against the shore somewhere in the distance, but through the dense trees the coast line was lost.

“See Cass….it’s not so bad is it?”

  
Taking a sip from her water bottle as they walked along the dirt path, Cassidy glanced upward at the sunlight filtering through the trees. “No, it really isn’t. It's actually pretty peaceful.”

“Hey take a look at this!” Butch motioned toward a nearby tree.

An odd looking fungus clung to the side of the tree.

“It kinda looks like a dick.” Butch chuckled.

Cassidy elbowed him in the side. “How old are you? Thirteen?” She turned her attention to the left of the tree, to a patch of vibrant violet flowers growing in a patch of sunlight that broke through the canopy. “Check these out. They are so pretty.”

Peering over her shoulder, Butch grinned. “They are.” Stepping around her, he stooped down plucking one, and turned, brushing a bit of hair from her face as he placed it behind her ear.

Cassidy starred blankly at him. She could feel his eyes gazing intently at her, though she couldn’t bring herself to meet his eyes. Subconsciously she licked her lips. “Thanks.”

Butch remained silent, though his hand remained at the side of her face. Finally she met his gaze. He looked as though he wanted to kiss her, though neither of them moved a muscle. Cassidy could feel a slight blush creep across her cheeks. She had all but decided to close the space between them, when his hand dropped away.

“We should be pretty close to that shortcut by now. I hope it’s as great as that guy claimed.”

Butch began on the trail again. Dropping her shoulders in disappointment, Cassidy shook her head as she followed after, wondering what the hell had gotten into her.

 

* * *

 

Waves crashed along the rocks on an empty stretch of coast to the right. To the left small dots of people peppered the beach near the resort. Dropping his backpack, Butch stood, with his hands on his hips. “Well damn, would you look at that view.”

Stepping along side him, Cassidy took in the sights, gazing out straight ahead at the white capped waves in the distance that seemed to disappear at the end of the earth. “It’s beautiful.”

Dropping to the ground, Butch leaned back on his hands, his legs stretched before him. “It's really something. I guess that guy wasn't lying after all.”

“Guess you got lucky huh?” Cassidy situated herself between his splayed legs, resting back against him slightly.

Arching his brow slightly, Butch was perplexed by her actions, but enjoyed it nonetheless. “Luck has nothing to do with it. I trusted my gut listening to that guy. I'm an excellent judge of character”

Rolling her eyes, Cassidy let her hands rest on his knees, a comfortable silence settling over the pair.

“I really don't want to go back tomorrow.”

“Me neither.” Cassidy ran her fingers along the hastily bandaged spot on his arm. “Butch?” her voice was cautious.

“Don't. You already know the answer.”

A shudder ran through her. Cassidy knew something wasn't right back at headquarters, and thoughts of returning loomed over her head like a rain cloud.

Butch wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head before resting his chin against her hair.

They would stay like that until the high afternoon sun began to sink low into the sky. Both lost in thoughts of their own, and yet closer than they had ever been.

“We should probably get headed back before it gets dark” Reluctantly Butch rose to his feet, brushing his shorts off. Cassidy following suit.

As they started wordlessly back toward the trail, Butch took one last look at the sun starting to set on the horizon. Tomorrow would be back to reality, and what a cruel bitch it could be.


End file.
